


Whispers

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, M/M, Mean Bill, Nightmares, Poor Dipper, Sad, Tentacles, Voices in the Head, dark bill, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don´t listen to a word he makes me say....He`s a liar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Dearies! Welcome to my new story! I really hope you will enjoy! I have had kinda of an bad day, So I thought writing something for you guys could make me feel better!

_He hangs in the shadows of my dreams._

_He whispers,_

**_"You`re colourless, useless, absloutely nothing, You`re like a pale, sad shadow!"_ **

 

_And I`m chargrined to realise that I should believe him._

_I wish I could find a way to deceieve him._

_He reproaches and condemns me._

 

_For the things that have eluded me._

_And the things I`ve let take over me._

 

_And he sneers and he spits at me until I have to admit..._

_That I didn`t even try to get away._

 

_But Mabel, you don`t talk to me that way._

_Please don`t listen to a word he makes me say._

_When he starts his dirty foreplay, it`s a dangerous maneuver._

_Cause you need to believe me when I say that he`s a liar._

 

_You`re the only one that can help me._

 

_When he comes to me in my dreams._

_Tentacles appear around me and squueze me so I couldn`t escape._

_His golden eyes are filled with desire and lust._

_I feel it burn my skin._

 

_He grabs a hold of me and starts feeding me new lies._

_He doesen`t stop even when I`m crying and screaming._

**_"No! No! You`re a liar!"_ **

 

_Cause Mabel, You`re the only one I can trust._

_Please take his voice out of my head._

_Everytime he talks in my head._

_I get weaker and weaker._

 

_Please save me!_

 

_When his tongue is inside of my mouth and his pushing himself inside and out of me._

_I know there`s no escape._

 

_Things go black infront of my eyes._

_I hope that I can wake up._

_But he stops me everytime and he doesen`t let me leave until he`s finished me._

 

_He glares at me ,when I beg for him to let me wake up._

**_"You can`t get what you want! you`ll never be free! Just give up and stay with me!"_ **

_I just cry and cry._

_I feel myself die slowly._

_I look at him and nod shakily._

**_"I-I`ll stay..."_ **

 

_He grins at me and moves inside and out of me._

_I don`t care anymore._

_Mabel, You couldn`t save me..._

_And now it`s to late._

 

_I`m in his world now._

_And he will never let me go._

_Never..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos, It would mean a lot to me!


End file.
